Little Big Girl
by SkyMaiden
Summary: "Say Shuyin, what do you think about Rikku? The blond male paused as the question was thrown at him. "Well, she is nice, fun, quite the adorable little girl. " And with that the blonde albhed fell flat on the ground.


**A/n: Yes more Shu/Rikku because it's cute and I said so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy if I did I would own Light-san forever and ever.**

* * *

><p>"Yunie, Yunie," a bright cheery voice shouted out to a brown-haired female sitting underneath a tree reading. She instantly closed the book then looked to where she heard the voice. A shorter blonde-haired girl with her hair put up into braids and swirling green orbs was heading in her direction. She smiled.<p>

"Hi Rikku," she addressed her younger cousin. She stopped in front of her with a bright grin on her face.

"Hey Yunie, what's up? Are you busy? Can we talk?"

She was never too busy for her younger cousin.

"No I' am not busy sit okay."

"Okay." She nodded happily and plopped down on the ground besides the brunette. She felt suddenly nervous about bringing up this topic to her cousin. Yuna sensed her reluctance.

"Rikku what's wrong?"

"Oh um…" she began tapping her fingers in a nervous manner. "Um, Yunie…"

The brown-haired teen suddenly felt kind of uneasy herself for Rikku never really acted like this which meant something big had to be on her mind.

"Rikku don't worry okay you can talk to me."

"Right," she nodded then gave a bright smile. "Can I ask you a question? Am I secretly ugly and just don't realize it?"

Of all the questions in the world Yuna certainly hadn't expected that.

"What,"

"Well am I? I always thought I was you know…really cute. At least no one ever said that I wasn't."

She listened as the blonde continued to make sense and explain herself although to Yuna none of it was making sense at all. She instantly put her hands to the green-eyed teen's shoulders.

"Rikku calm down. Where is all this coming from?"

When the blonde girl noticed a male with messy blond locks and deep blue eyes walking towards the nearby beach she instantly froze. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and Yuna smiled as it all became much too clear. Rikku had asked such a question because of the feelings she had towards the blond male.

"Rikku, do you maybe have a crush Shuyin?"

As if she weren't already blushing as it was her face seemed to get even redder.

"Um…well…"

Yuna just raised her eyebrow to her and Rikku broke right away. She jumped to her feet with much excitement. "Okay, okay, yes I admit it. I'm totally crushing on him big time. Don't ask me why okay but I' am."

The brunette would be lying if she said she weren't curious as to why. The two of them didn't have much in common if anything. Rikku was bright, bubbly and an extremely extroverted person. Shuyin most definitely had to be her polar opposite as he was reserved, mysterious and didn't appear to interact much with many others.

"I'm sorry Rikku but it's kind of a curious matter."

The green-eyed teen right away agreed because Shuyin was very different from any of the previous guys she had dated. For one he wasn't an al bhed so that was already one big difference, never mind the personality.

"Yeah I know we're total opposites but I really like him. I like him a lot." She grinned. "I don't think I've ever really felt like this before Yunie."

She smiled thoughtfully at her younger cousin's confession. It was quite cute actually to see Rikku with a confession.

"Well what do you like about him?"

"Besides the fact that he's so cute."

Yuna sighed instantly with Rikku laughing. "I'm kidding, mostly." She added "There's just something about him Yunie. I can't explain it."

The green-eyed teen didn't know what it had been exactly but she definitely felt things for the older blond-haired male. She seriously doubted that these things would go away.

"Well," Yuna began with a finger to her chin. "I'd have to agree with you Rikku. He is kind of handsome and he has very nice eyes."

Rikku's moth flew wide open. "Oh no Yunie you can't like him too. I saw him first." She threw an accusing finger her way which only made the brunette chuckle in amusement. She really was only kidding with her.

"Rikku calm down okay I'm kidding. But that is why you asked about being ugly right? You like him?"

"Yep," she sighed and fell back down on the ground besides her cousin. "I guess I asked because he doesn't seem to pay me much attention." Or at least he wasn't paying her the kind of attention she really wanted him to.

"Rikku there is nothing wrong with your appearance. You're too cute." Yuna admitted and lightly pinched her cheek which made her laugh.

"Aw thanks Yunie." She could see the blond male in the distance as he stood gazing out to sea. She sighed. "Try telling that to him then."

Yuna looked from the blond male then looked back at her cousin.

"Hey did you try asking him. He is kind of quiet maybe you have to make the first move."

She could believe that to be a possibility he didn't really interact much with many people. He seemed to associate with a few select people and that had been it. Still she really didn't imagine him to be a shy type either.

"I'm scared Yunie what if I say something to him and he just rejects me."

Yuna understood completely that type of fear of rejection. It was a completely normal one. No one wanted to be rejected.

"I get it Rikku but you really won't know until you try."

Rikku closed her eyes for a moment while letting out an uneasy sigh. She wanted to but only she just wasn't completely sure.

"I just don't know Yunie."

"Well it looks like you have a chance now."

"Say what," she spoke in a panicked tone but looked to see Shuyin once again heading their way. Wasn't he just near the water? How the hell did he move so fast?

'_He's really fast_." She thought. "What do I do Yunie?"

"Say hi or something."

The brunette and blonde both stood up at the same time with Yuna suddenly pushing Rikku forward.

"Yunie…" she screamed.

She'd get some payback for that sudden surprise move. The next thing she knew she had nearly bumped into the blue-eyed male himself.

"Oh…" she whispered looking up into those deep blue-eyed pools. He stared down at her for a moment then spoke.

"Hello Rikku,"

Instantly she blushed red for some reason she loved the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, uh, hi Shuyin."

He blinked noticing how uneasy she seemed. Rikku looked back towards her cousin who only gave a nod of encouragement. Rikku wished she would do more than that like perhaps run interference or anything. In fact she really wished that the brunette hadn't put her in this situation in the first place.

"_Yunie you're so mean."_ She mentally screamed.

"Are you alright?" he wondered.

She quickly looked back to him. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was weird of anything.

"Yeah," she nodded with a bright smile. "I'm great. How are you?"

She needed to do her best to maintain a conversation with the blond male.

"I'm well, thank you. Hello Yuna." He decided to address the brunette standing nearby she decided to be polite and come over also having the feeling that the blonde girl needed the support.

"Hello Shuyin it's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I cannot complain. So what are you two doing?"

"Oh, you know just hanging out." Rikku smiled. "What about you?"

"I just wanted to clear my head. I go to the beach to think and now I'm going to go and meet my team for practice."

The green-eyed teen hadn't forgotten he was an athlete. He played blitzball and from what she had seen he was very good, then again it was kind of hard not to be good when you were the star player.

"The games are going to be starting up again soon right?" the brown-haired female asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "They are. Will you both be coming to any? We could use the support."

"Sure we'll be there. Rikku is a huge blitzball fanatic aren't you?" she nudged the shorter girl in the shoulder. She wanted to help out as much as possible.

"Do you?" Shuyin asked the shorter blonde.

She turned red slightly red. "Uh, oh yeah I do. I try not to miss a game and have been taking lessons."

He found the information surprising because he certainly didn't take her for a blitzball fan.

"Oh," he gave a slight smile. "I wouldn't have guessed. Well I'll try and get you and Yuna some tickets to the next game only if you two promise to definitely show up."

There was absolutely no way she'd not be there especially since he had offered. A free game invited by the guy she had been seriously crushing on. She'd be a fool not to take him up on it.

"Y-Yeah," Rikku shouted out in clear excitement that surprised Shuyin and he jumped back slightly.

"_I suppose she really is a fan_." He thought.

"You bet we'll be there."

"Great," he smiled. "I should be going, bye for now take care Rikku, Yuna."

"Bye Shuyin." Both girls waved to him.

She technically it wasn't a date for real but she would get the chance to spend some type of time with him. It would be better than nothing. Perhaps she could also gather enough courage to approach him about the possibility of a real date that would hopefully lead to more between them. She of course needed to take it slow and one day at a time.

"Why didn't you try to ask him out?" Yuna wondered.

"Yunie I'm too nervous. Do you think you could do me a favor? The next time we see him can you ask him what he thinks about me."

She immediately understood what her cousin had been asking of her. Rikku would no doubt be somewhere close by listening in.

"Okay sure Rikku I'll help you can count on me."

If she could bring Rikku one step closer to the blond male then she absolutely wanted to do just that, especially since she clearly did have feelings for him.

"Thank you so much Yunie. You're the best." She spoke in a grateful tone and hugged her cousin. She did return the hug.

"Thank me after we land you a date with him."

"Sure," she smiled and could only hope for just that outcome. They both decided to give it a few days before approaching Shuyin. Yuna had spotted him first he was standing in front of a vending machine with a silver-haired female standing beside him.

"Ooh," Rikku gripped her fist. She's always with him. Yunie you don't think that's his girlfriend do you?" she asked in a sad tone that hadn't gone unnoticed by the brunette. It had been a reasonable question however because he did seem to talk a lot with the silver-haired female. She was clad in dark clothing and looked like the type to not be taken lightly.

"Well…she seems a bit…"

"Scary." Rikku nodded. "I was just thinking the same Yunie. There's no way she could be his girlfriend. I bet she could be his bodyguard though."

Yuna doubted the blue-eyed male needed a bodyguard.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit Rikku?"

She didn't respond though for her attention was completely focused on to the blond male and his silver-haired friend. They were in conversation when she looked over to the blonde and brunette in the distance.

"Hm,"

"What's wrong?" Shuyin asked while opening up the can of soda he had just purchased.

"Nothing really but I do believe someone has a crush."

The blue-eyed male blinked curiously at the statement.

"What are you talking about Paine?"

She nodded her head in the direction of Rikku and Yuna. Shuyin turned and almost as soon as he did Rikku seemed to jump out of her skin. Paine smirked in amusement. She loved being right.

"I knew it." She thought.

"Oh," he noticed. "That's just Rikku and Yuna they are both nice girls. They're about your age I think."

He politely waved to them before making his way to a nearby bench. Paine looked back at the two girls before joining her blond-haired friend.

"_Does he not realize?_" she quickly wondered.

She almost wanted to tell him about the obvious crush that blonde-haired girl had on him. Then again maybe he already knew although it really wasn't her place.

"_It is a shame if he doesn't though."_

Rikku wanted to get closer but not too close to the point of being seen. She and Yuna hid behind some trees.

"Rikku explain why we're doing this again?"

"Yunie I just need to know okay. I think they're just friends, but…" she paused without finishing those words. She didn't want to think about them being more than friends. She really wanted a chance with the blond male and that wouldn't happen if he happened to have a girlfriend, especially with someone who looked as threatening as the silver-haired girl. Yuna couldn't help but think that all of this was a bit silly. Rikku's nerves had to be really getting to her.

"_She really likes him_." Yuna noticed. It made her want to try harder to help her cousin out.

"What do you think is going on over there Yunie?"

The blond male finished the soda then turned to look at his silver-haired friend.

"You're so quiet."

She raised an eyebrow to him with her arms folded across her chest. He let out a laugh.

"Alright you're quieter than usual. Is there anything wrong Paine?"

Paine thought to herself and struggled with the choice of whether or not she should tell him about what she learned. She took one look in his eyes then decided no matter what it wasn't her place.

"I'm fine I promise."

"I don't believe you but I won't push."

"I know you won't that's why we're good friends."

"Yes." He agreed while giving her a bright smile.

"Hey listen I'm going to get going. I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you around."

"Sure," he nodded. "Bye Paine."

The silver-haired female left him there but did however notice the blonde girl and her cousin. She quickly glanced their way but made sure to not let them notice, curiosity would keep her close by.

"Oh he's alone Yunie go and work your magic okay."

"Uh, oh sure." She remembered what the plan had been. She made her way over to the blond male. Rikku gave it a few moments before she too moved close enough to hear them but not be seen.

"Hi Shuyin are you busy?"

The blue-eyed male looked up at the brunette.

"Oh hello Yuna, no please sit."

"Okay." She smiled then sat down besides the handsome blond. She wanted to gently approach the question without making it so obvious. "How has your day been?" the brunette asked.

"It's been fine. I had early morning blitzball practice then I met up with a friend."

"You mean the girl with the silver hair and black leather?"

"Heh," he let out a laugh. "Her name is Paine."

Rikku just shook her head. "How appropriate." It fit the tough looking woman very well though.

"Paine?" Yuna couldn't help but hide her surprise.

"Yeah but she's a great friend, don't let her outer appearance turn you away."

Rikku felt right away relieved by that information. "_She's just his friend yay_." She mentally cheered doing a victory dance in her head.

"So you're just friends."

"Yes," he confirmed. "There could never be anything romantic between us. It's strictly platonic well now she knew Shuyin didn't have those types of feelings for her. He seemed as if we were single which could only mean good things for Rikku.

"Shuyin can I ask you a question?"

"Hm, oh yea sure? What is it?"

"What do you think of Rikku?"

It became silent and the blonde girl felt her heart thumping hard in her chest. The blond male paused at the question. "Rikku," he repeated.

"Yes," Yuna nodded. "What do you think of her?"

"Well she is nice, fun…"

A huge smile came on to her face while he said such nice things.

"Aw, Shuyin do you maybe like me too?" she hoped.

"She is quite the adorable little girl."

With that green eyes popped wide open as she hit the ground hard.

"Oh, what was that?" the blond male turned around in the direction of where he heard the noise but did not see anything.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Yuna spoke but had a feeling the noise had been Rikku no doubt shocked at what he had said. "Okay." He decided to ignore it but knew for sure it had to be something. "Anyway she's a sweet girl. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I was just curious."

"I see." He said with some skepticism. "That reminds me I did get the tickets I'd like to give them to you both the next time I see you."

"Sure that sounds good. Rikku will be so happy."

"Yes I hope to see you both there. I need to go but it was nice Yuna, take care. Tell Rikku hello for me."

"I will." She nodded then waved to the blond male. Once he left she went to where Rikku had been only to see the poor girl laid out on the ground looking completely stunned.

"Oh, gosh Rikku are you okay?" she ran to the green-eyed teen's side. She then shook her.

"H-He…" she stuttered. "He thinks that I'm a little girl Yunie." She whined.

Yuna sighed, well if she would have reactions such as this then how could he think any differently. Rikku sat up sighing heavily.

"I'm not a kid Yunie." She gave an all too cute pout.

"Are you sure," she teased lightly.

"Aw," she shook her head. "Way to kick a girl when she's down."

"I was only kidding. Well at least he didn't say anything bad Rikku, and on top of that the girl Paine, she's only his friend. So that's some good news."

That was true so maybe all wasn't lost after all. Rikku suddenly got to her feet.

'Hey you're right that tall, dark and scary girl isn't his girlfriend. So maybe if I can get him to see me as more than just a little girl…" she paused. "I got to run Yunie but thanks."

"Hey, wait where are you going?" it was already too late for Rikku was already running off. Yuna sighed. "So much for that I guess."

She turned around only to see the silver-haired female, a pair of intense red eyes now currently staring into her surprised bi-colored orbs.

"Oh," she froze. "Where did she come from?" she wondered. "Hello," Yuna spoke nervously.

"Hm," Paine nodded. "So is it you or is it the blonde that has the crush?"

She already knew the answer to that question but wanted to see what the girl would say.

"Oh, you mean on Shuyin? That would be my cousin Rikku."

Paine was glad to see that her theory had been right.

"She has been getting rather obvious."

"Does he know?"

Paine shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"She really likes him a lot."

"I can see that."

"Would you mind if they dated? He's your friend right?"

"I'd want his happiness if he decides that she is it then I wouldn't have any objections." She spoke honestly. Naturally her friend's happiness meant more to her than anything else. If he decided he wished to be with the happy blonde then she didn't mind.

"So then you wouldn't mind giving me a hand?"

Paine raised an eyebrow to her.

"Uh…"

"Well we are kind of involved we could give them a push in the right direction."

The red-eyed female only sighed because this sort of thing definitely wasn't what she'd normally do. She preferred to stay out of it.

"You know things like this have a way of backfiring."

"Yeah," Yuna agreed. "But I think it be kind of nice if we could do something. She really likes him."

"Well we could also let things happen naturally, but I suppose I wouldn't mind lending a hand. Shu could use someone in his life."

"Great," Yuna smiled thankful for the backup.

"I'm Paine," she put out her hand for the brunette to shake.

"I'm Yuna,"

"Well here's to hoping for the best."

"Right," for she would definitely be hoping for the best.

Rikku decided that she needed to try to appear more mature. The last thing she wanted was for him to only see her as some little kid.

"I'm not a kid. I'm not a kid." She repeated in a mantra almost as she walked around the city carrying some books in her hands. They weren't her usual romantic novels or comics, but more scientific book worm literature. They were books that she was only using for show and really had no intention of reading them. She turned the corner sharply and bumped into someone.

"Ow…" she cried out with her books instantly being thrown out of her hand.

"Oh." Someone spoke. "Rikku I'm sorry I didn't see you."

She looked up to see the blond-haired blitz player. Her cheeks turned quite red at that moment.

"H-Hi…" she stuttered out.

He reached down to help her and noticed her books. "Physics, Organic Chemistry? Rikku I didn't know that you were into science."

"Oh, uh, yeah." She lied. "It's great."

"Hm, I've never had the mind for science. I rather art or English I guess you don't like any comics huh?"

Her mouth flew wide open. She loved comics. "I do. I do." She nodded with enthusiasm. "I especially like the latest series from Taka."

"Ah," he gave a nod. "Taka is brilliant. He seems to be lightening up his work. I remember when he was much darker."

Rikku nodded because she remembered too. "I like his new stuff though it's much more romantic."

"Yes." He agreed then handed her back her books. "Are you inspired now to go out and find your prince charming?"

"Huh, oh…" she turned red again then looked down. Nearby Yuna and Paine were close by.

"She's so shy with him." Yuna spoke.

"Yes, he must realize that she has a crush on him. He has to."

For as long as the silver-haired female had known him he had always been very intelligent. Shuyin just blinked but then remembered.

"Oh, it's actually a good thing that I ran into you. I have the blitzball tickets. You will still come won't you?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"That's good. I'll wave to you."

She felt her heart skip a beat as the thoughts.

"Uh…Shuyin." She began hesitantly.

"Yes," he wondered.

She found herself unable to speak at the time any courage she had before had now faded away.

"Um…"

"Hi Shuyin," Yuna suddenly interrupted with Paine also in tow causing surprised reactions from both Rikku and Shuyin.

"Oh hello Yuna, Paine?" he didn't expect for them to be together.

"Hey," Paine nodded.

"Perfect timing I have those tickets." He then handed them over to Rikku who took them.

"Shuyin did you invite them to the after party? I'm sure Rikku would like to go right?" She raised an eyebrow to Yuna who quickly got the message.

"Yes Rikku you love a party don't you?"

"Huh." She hadn't caught on right away.

Shuyin just stared between his friend and Yuna something was clearly up.

"Well we only have parties during a victory."

"Which is about 99 percent of the time?" Paine reminded him.

"Y-Yeah Shuyin you're really good." Rikku turned very red. "I, uh…I've seen you play."

Another reason why she made it to games had been to see him play; it wasn't only because she loved the sport.

"Ah you come to see me play."

"Y-Yea,"

"Thank you." He gave a smile. "It's flattering to have a fan."

Paine couldn't help but inwardly groan. "_He hasn't let the ball hit him in the head too many times has he?"_ she began to wonder.

"Oh yeah Rikku definitely roots for you." Yuna smiled.

"Yunie…" she let out w whine that she hadn't meant to but did. "Oh crap," she covered her mouth.

"Uh, Rikku…"

"Darn," she kicked the ground. "How am I going to get you to notice me if I keep coming off like a kid."

Paine and Yuna both looked surprised by the green-eyed girl's sudden confession. She had been so very shy up until this point.

"Rikku…" Yuna began.

The blond male looked curiously at her. "Rikku I…"

She gripped her fist finally finding that courage she needed. "Shuyin," she stared into his deep blue pools. "I, um, I like you. I like you a lot. I was hoping to maybe impress you with those books to make me seem more mature or whatever. But it's all a lie. I don't know a thing about Physics or Chemistry. I'm just your typical teen girl who likes romance novels, comics and cute things."

"Physics," Paine spoke. "There's no way to impress him with that. He doesn't even understand it."

"Ouch," Yuna said.

"Gee, thank you Paine."

"No offense."

"Don't worry none taken." He spoke but his eyes hadn't left the blonde girl.

"I guess…" she began sadly. "I guess I'll just always be a sweet little girl to you, huh?"

So it had come to his words from the other day. She had heard his conversation with her cousin and now all eyes were on the blond male.

"I think that it's sweet that you want to impress me. However, science is not very high on my radar. I rather you just be yourself Rikku."

"So then I'm not just a kid to you."

"I'm sorry if perhaps my words offended you. It isn't like I can't see the age difference between us though."

"But, it's not that bad Shuyin, you're what, about three years older maybe?" the brunette questioned.

"Yes, just about. But that's not really the issue."

"Then what is it?" Paine asked for even now she was curious.

"I just think that were very opposite people. You don't agree?"

She couldn't blame him there. They were definitely opposites.

"Y-Yeah," she agreed sadly. "But I don't care." Rikku soon admitted. "I only know that I feel something for you and I'd like the chance to see if it could go anywhere. We're different but….it's not impossible you know?"

"Anything is possible." He firmly believed this.

"Y-Yea." She nodded. "I guess I just want to know if you feel anything for me, and if we could maybe go on a date, just you and me."

Yuna beamed at her younger cousin who had found the courage that she needed and was dealing with her feelings for the blond male. He walked towards her.

"I just have one thing to ask you."

"Um, okay what is it?"

"You are truly a fan of blitzball right?"

"Yes." She spoke confidently.

He then smiled. "Well, then there you go that automatically makes you my soul mate." He teased but to her surprised gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yuna laughed and even Paine smiled slightly.

"_Shu, you and that sense of humor_." It was something he rarely showed but Paine could see that being with Rikku would probably bring that out more. If it were possible she turned twenty shades of red that moment.

"So then…." She started.

"What time would you like me to pick you up for our date?"

The blonde girl just launched herself into his arms as she was clearly excited with how things turned out.

"Yay," she cheered then kissed him on both sides of his face. "Oh," she paused suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm acting like a kid again aren't I?"

Shuyin just shook his head then gently kissed her on the lips.

"Rikku you are a sweet, adorable girl, a girl that I hope to spend more time getting to know better. You're a girl that maybe one day would agree to be my girlfriend." He whispered in her ear with her turning another shade of red.

She didn't need any convincing for it was exactly what she wanted. She put her arms around his shoulders.

"Heh," she laughed. "You had me at blitzball."

He smiled. "Thank god for blitzball then." He took full hold of her lips while Paine and Yuna looked on at the newly made couple. They were opposites for sure but something about them also seemed very right.

"_It's so cute."_ Yuna thought happily. "_Way to go Rikku_."

"_She is the absolute happiest girl he'll ever date for certain, but she seems to work for him. They'll balance each other out."_ Paine decided. "_Good luck Shuyin I'm happy for you."_


End file.
